OMgods Zombies
by 00000xXxX
Summary: It is a normal day in the PJO world, until the ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE happens! How did this happen? Will anyone survive? Warning: Character death s


**Omgods! Zombies!**

**By: ****Terra/a.k.a daughterofhades5565**

_**Edited by: Max/musiclover99**_

**A.N- Ello sunshines! I got this random idea while searching the FF archives, and just HAD to type it! I would like to thank Max a.k.a musiclover99 for editing this story! ****_Let it be known that I am partly against this . . . and partly laughing my brains out. LMAO. Seriously, Terra? You are so insane . . Good gods, woman, only YOU would come up with this. Enough talk. _****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day. Or, at least that's how it started. Most of the demigods were doing their usual things; the Apollo kids were at archery, Ares kids were at the amphitheater slicing dummies to shreds, and Hermes kids pulling pranks (well, the Stolls were). And our favorite hero was walking from the lava wall, feeling great since he had gotten only three burns, which didn't hurt because of the Mark of Achilles. Plus, son of Poseidon, so he's a little immune to fire in the first place.<p>

Now, he was going to visit his best friend, girlfriend, and the architect of Olympus, Annabeth Chase. She herself was sitting over her laptop, zoning out into her own little world in her cabin. Percy grinned, seeing a perfect opportunity to scare her. He began to sneak up on her.

He was right behind her when she spoke up suddenly. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Percy visibly deflated and sat next to her. "You couldn't even act?" he asked glancing at the computer to see a virtual diorama of something he didn't know. Annabeth smirked and was about to give a witty reply when suddenly a familiar figure stumbled in. He looked to them, gasping for air. His black hair covered his blood cover face, but his dark, black eyes were wide and full of pain and terror. It was Nico.

"Nico, what happen to . . . " Annabeth started but trailed off when she saw the large bite mark on his arm. Blood was gushing from it, and the skin was starting to turn into a sick shade of grey. Nico looked into his friends' horror filled faces as he backed away.

"They're coming," was all he said in a choked voice. Then he bolted away from them, gripping his bleeding arm. Both the two teens exchanged a horrified and confused look.

"What was that about?" Annabeth muttered.

"Could it be some kind of sick prank?" Percy wondered aloud, walking out of the cabin with Annabeth. They both froze at what they saw. The sky was turned black, and all of the plants surrounding the camp were dead. What little they could see of New York was burning down. All of the campers were out of the cabins, staring at the city in silence, which was a generally a bad sign when it came to a camp full of ADHD teens and kids.

Then all HADES went loose. It went from the city on fire, to the camp. Lightning struck the cabins and the ground shook. The worst part was the gray maggot filled bodies that clawed from the ground. They were zombies. And they started attacking campers. Even though most of the campers were able to fight, none of them lasted long when fighting against zombies. Percy took our Riptide and got ready for a fight, and he saw Annabeth take out her knife and got ready to do the same. They shared a look and nodded; they both joined the fight.

It was gory, and very, very gruesome. Campers were being ripped apart, and zombie heads were getting cut off and tossed onto the ground. But it was clear that the campers were at the losing end of this, and the zombies weren't giving up the fight. Percy was backed away slowly, looking in horror to see all the dead: Stoll brothers, Chiron, Katie, and most of the others. A few of the Ares kids were still alive, and Annabeth . . .

"Oh gods, Annabeth . . . " Percy muttered as he saw her, surrounded by zombies and about to be killed, then they backed away as a single zombie walked up to her. Percy froze; it was Nico. Nico had turned into a zombie. And now he was going to kill Annabeth. Percy surged forward. He would _not_ let the one he loved be killed by his own cousin. But right before he could get to her, a few zombies tackled him. Percy felt searing pain shoot through his arm and neck. He was being eaten alive, while watching his own girlfriend be killed. He began to black out, and the last thing he saw was Annabeth falling to the ground. Dead.

**THE END! ****^_^**

**A.N- oh yeah I forgot to tell you..this was a ZOMBIE APOCALAPSE! Wasn't it funny! No? Oh well, I thought it was highlarious! The opposite of lowlarious! I had to! Thanks for reading, please review! ****^_^ _. . . Terra, you are a sick, sick puppy. Seriously. Smh. How the frick is this hilarious? *shudder* I regret taking up this job . . . but what's done is done. Might as well have good grammar. Still . . . TT~TT_**


End file.
